


☄ If Skull was... Minato Arisato

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: It was always his choice





	☄ If Skull was... Minato Arisato

_He was glad he was alive_

That was Skulls first thought when he woke from a coma, yet he woke crying knowing that he’d lost more then just his past.

Friends? Family?

He didn’t know, just that whatever he had was lost was beyond reach.

Through time, loss.. he didn’t know.

As he recovered and learned how to move his body again, to talk and do things people would never realize could be lost he often stayed awake to midnight. Watching the clock tick onto twelve oh one...

His subconscious didn’t answer why midnight was so important.

So he forced himself to sleep, forcing himself to not count the midnight hours.

_Midnight hours?_

It was relief when his Cloud flames woke the first time, dying his hair and eyes purple, not that he knew what they were yet.

After all, maybe a new start was best.

Then the accidents which he discovered he was immortal, either death hated him or loved him.

Death loved him too much for him to die

Then the curse happened.

Then after over thirty years they were freed.

Skull could only struggle as he and the others were captured, and a gun to his head.

He didn’t want to die, it didn’t matter he would live again either.

His friends would stay dead.

The bang and crack of the gun went off.

_**Persona** _

Death laughed.

 ~~ **It was always your choice dear Minato**~~ Death whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ Firehedgehog | Persona 3
> 
> Enough said
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>  RISK TAKERS  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
